


The King’s Consort

by moonlightmagician



Series: Kings and Consorts [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Cheating, F/M, Heavy Angst, Historical, Kai - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kyungsoo - Freeform, M/M, No actual death lol, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightmagician/pseuds/moonlightmagician
Summary: King’s first should always be their consort, not their concubine.





	The King’s Consort

**Author's Note:**

> Consort- the King's partner  
> Concubine- the King's second partner/mistress 
> 
> Just to clear up some things that you may encounter or question while reading this fic. I've researched some things about the era and somehow created and added other scenes not from the actual time itself. This is still not edited so sorry for errors! Enjoy reading~
> 
> Twitter: [@theshadowchild_](https://twitter.com/theshadowchild_)

_the king's consort_

 

“Where is he?” a loud voice asked inside the throne hall.

 

“Y...Your Majesty, he is—“

 

“Why did you let him loiter around the palace?!” the king angrily shouted.

 

“His Highness couldn’t be stopped, Your Majesty. I sincerely apologize for this,”

 

“Find and summon him now!” the palace guards, among with the eunuch wasted no time to  find the missing husband of the King

 

It is not new to everyone inside the palace that the King has NEVER been enamored of the little Royalty. So maybe that’s why, that’s why the little one is desperately trying to get the attention of the King. By doing outrageous things the King will never agree.

 

Do Kyungsoo, that is the King’s consort’s name. The youngest son of a highly respected official inside the palace, and with the whole city.

 

All of them knew. Even before when the current King was still a Crown Prince, he didn’t like the Do kid a bit. For him, Do Kyungsoo was just pretending to be that ‘kind and dense’ boy when in fact he thinks the boy is the contrast of that, well, for him.

 

Ever since they got married, not even once they did sleep together. Even though the officials strongly disagree with the King’s negative behavior, they can't do anything since the final decision will always be the King’s.

 

The whole palace is in chaos right now. Not only with the reason that the missing consort was  making a scene, but also because the King and the Queen of a neighboring city will come and visit the palace.

 

“Open the door,” a frantic voice shouted outside the hall.

 

The King assumes it must be the eunuch and his missing other half.

 

Do Kyungsoo enters the hall annoyed; he marched angrily towards the King, not bothering to  give his respect.

 

“What is it that you’re foolishly trying to do?!” the King started. He never addresses Kyungsoo  with the title he really is.

 

“I-Im just checking the preparations of... of the flowers, Your Majesty.”Kyungsoo answered in  fear.

 

“Checking?” the King hissed, “Do you want to be a servant instead!”

 

The consort did not answer. Everyone inside the palace knows how the King hates his consort  but this is the very first time they saw how cruel the King is to his husband.

 

“Your Highness Kyungsoo, your dishonorable actions make the whole palace worried. Your  Majesty just wanted to make sure of your personal safety,” the eunuch said uneasily.

 

Kyungsoo did not answer after that. He knows. He knows that he is at fault but the King doesn’t have to embarrass him in front of everyone.

 

Kyungsoo is already tearing up, but he did not let them see that. Instead, he angrily marched  again while leaving the palace, not giving a bow to the King once again.

 

This is not the first time that he was scolded. But why is he crying?

 

Do Kyungsoo once again realize, only Kim Kai can make him feel this way.

 

Kim Kai. The tenth King of their Dynasty. Mostly known as the coldhearted King mainly because he doesn’t pay heed to his husband. He was hated by many, yes. But his command  shouldn’t be ignored or else, death will be your next destination.

 

“It’s time to act like a good husband to Kyungsoo, Your Majesty.” one of the officials suddenly said.

 

“Not your foul mouth nor anyone’s can dictate with what should I do!” the entire hall becomes silent after that.

 

The official trembled in fear, the fact that he angered His Majesty would mean Death.

 

Before the official could say his apology, the royal guard entered, “Your Majesty, I was told that the King and Queen of the North will be arriving soon,”

 

The King calms down with that.

 

The King of the North was as prideful as he is. This is not the first time that the North Royalties  visited the Palace. In fact, they've been visiting each other's place every month to give their greetings and acknowledgement for the things each one of them did for the betterment of their respective cities.

 

"With all due respect Your Majesty, but it would be hard for Your Highness to give labour if he exceeds the age of twenty so I suggest--" the official was cut off by an object being thrown to  his side, almost hitting the official's ear.

 

The King stands up,"I said stop! He will never bear my heir!" Little did the King knows, Official Do is clenching his hands, not because of anger but because he feels like their family's pride  was being tarnished by the King especially his'.

 

"Your Majesty, please calm down. The officials are just concerned since the whole nation is  starting to doubt your affection for Kyungsoo," the eunuch explained.

 

"Then let them doubt. It's the true after all, am I right?" the place was suddenly surrounded by a devilish aura, enough to make everyone trembles in fear."I never wanted to be wedded with that boy," the King's expression changes. If he was just angry a while ago, now, it becomes demonic and everyone inside the room knows they should not provoke the King further.

 

"I told my father before that I wanted to marry Official Joo's daughter but he declined it, you  want to know why?" Kai's eyes are incredibly dangerous at the moment, as if he's rigorously testing everyone present in the hall.

 

No one answers, of course they are all terrified with the aggressive behavior the King is  showing at the moment.

 

"My great father told me that I can only marry someone from the Do household. It was fine for me before, because I like Do Hee but I never expect to be wedded with the youngest Do." The  King went to the middle of the room and started to point at everyone that he can see.

 

"He is a good for nothing bearer, never in my life will I accept or touch that Do kid." Kai declared and the officials inside the hall were left having their heads down.

 

Meanwhile, behind the closed door was a petite crying due to the harsh words the King uttered.

 

(1)

 

"Let the ceremony begins!" a male shaman announced and loud sound of Bum, a traditional drum started to play along with various kinds of flutes and oboes.

 

There are dancers performing a traditional dance around the officials sitting at the lower part  of the stage.

 

Meanwhile at the upper part were the Royalties everyone respected. Their dishes were  prepared with the freshest ingredients only and no stale component can be traced.

 

Sitting at the very middle were King Kai and King Minseok with their respective spouses on  their side.

 

Almost all of them are talking except for one Royalty who had been sulking since he was in his  quarter because of the King.

 

Kyungsoo is more than aware. More than aware that the King did not like-- no, the King  strongly loathes him.

 

Ever since he was a kid, he always wanted to live inside the palace.

 

_One day, his father suddenly summoned him. He is confused because it is rare for Kyungsoo  to be called in his father's quarter late in the evening._

 

_"Kyungsoonie, do you want to live in the palace?" his father asked him._

 

_He was sixteen years old when his father asked that question to him and since it has been his  dream, Kyungsoo nods his head to his father._

 

_"You're lucky you are my favorite son, Do Kyungsoo," Do Kyuh remarks and caresses the  cheeks of his son._

 

_"Why is that father?" sixteen-year-old Kyungsoo naively questioned._

 

_"Don't tell Hee about our conversation, okay?" the official then signals Kyungsoo to leave the  room immediately and as he detected no shadow of his son, he drinks the wine prepared by the servant not long had passed._

 

_A week after his father talked to him, he was dressed very elegantly in gold and red hanbok.  He's unaware onto where the palanquin will bring her._

 

_Only then when his servant opened the window of palanquin, he realized he is in front of a tall gate._

 

_When he steps out of his palanquin, his servant announced his arrival and the wide gate opens  for him. Solely for him._

 

_He was guided upon entering and was very amazed with how the palace looks like._

 

_Palace servants were all preparing for something and he can see how many of them bows at him and so, he did the same._

 

_"Is it Father?" he asked even though he is well aware that it is indeed his father. Kyungsoo runs at the direction where his father is and the servant swiftly follows him._

 

_"Father!" Kyungsoo called. The official seems to acknowledge the presence of his youngest so and he spread his arms to welcome Kyungsoo._

 

_Kyungsoo hugs his father tightly and the youngest can't help but to giggle. He notices that his father is with the other officials he is familiar with._

 

_"Oh? Official Yoo?" he points to the man behind her father._

 

_"Your son grew up well, Do. And as usual, you're exceptionally pretty Kyungsoo," Official Yoo  compliments and Kyungsoo automatically blushes._

 

_"How is Hae, Official Yoo?" he politely asked. Hae, like him is the youngest in the Yoo  Household. They are pretty close since their fathers frequently visits each other every summer  and both Little Hae and Little Kyungsoo will always play in the garden._

 

_"He's doing well, Kyungsoo. You see... both of you are in the right age to be courted by  someone and there are many men who seem to be enthralled by his beauty and they are currently lining up in our household. How about you, Kyungsoo? Is someone courting you?" Kyungsoo was so shock to heard that his friend Hae was being chased by lotsssssss  of men. He suddenly wanted to protect Hae from all the bad men pursuing him. 'But wait, what did Official Yoo asked? Him? Courting?'_

 

_He looks up to his father and to Official Yoo. There's something with the Official's smile that he cannot figure out. "Father, is someone courting me?" Kyungsoo innocently asked. He saw how his father laughs loudly, "You won't be experiencing that complicated thing, Kyungsoo my son," his father stated._

 

_"Why is that?" he asked again and he can see the officials smiling at him._

 

_"You'll find out soon," His father places a kiss in his forehead and looks at his servant, "Bring  Kyungsoo to his assigned room," and with that, Official Do and the others left._

 

_He wanders around before going to the place his father told. He already likes--loves the  palace. Everything just feels perfect; so lavish._

 

_They enter an unfamiliar quarter, and his servant told him that a food will be delivered in his room._

 

_He observes the room; few portraits caught his attention, and the shade of crimson surrounded the whole room and there's a large brown bed which is double of Kyungsoo's actual one._

 

_Kyungsoo was amazed because compare to his room, this is absolutely better. He squeals in excitement while looking at the paintings displayed at the said area._

 

_The door opens, and it was a kitchen lady who brought many foods. He approaches the tray full of dishes and started munching them._

 

_“My Lord, please do not hurry while eating,” his servant worriedly informed him._

 

_Kyungsoo did not listen to his servant so he ended up coughing because of too much food in his mouth._

 

_“MY LORD!” the servant caressed his back and when he managed to spit the remaining food in his mouth, his servant provided him a glass of water._

 

_“I told you to slow down!” his servant scolded, and he pouted because of that._

 

_“THE PRINCE IS COMING,” a court lady announced._

 

_Kyungsoo stopped eating. ‘The prince? Did he hear it right? He’s going to meet the nation’s  Prince or?’_

 

_He actually heard of the Prince, but he doesn’t really know if it’s the older or the younger one. He knows the princes name too. His father had told him about the brothers._

 

_The older one is Crown Prince Kai or he should call as the ‘crown prince’,he’s the heir to the throne when the time comes. His father told him that the crown prince rarely interact with the people  inside the palace, giving a negative impression to the officials. While on the other hand, the younger prince is much playful and friendly, undoubtedly gaining the hearts of the nation._

 

_A tall man enters his quarter and he cannot really tell who he is among the two brothers. ‘Is he  the crown prince?’ he first thought._

 

_“You must be the little Do everyone is talking about?” a smoky voice asked. Upon realizing that it is one of the princes, he bows with his legs together and heads down._

 

_“Your Highness,” he greeted._

 

_“We’ll be seeing each other often, Do. What’s your name again?” even though he is confused  with what the prince meant by seeing him frequently, he answered the prince’s question and told him that he is “Kyungsoo,” the youngest son of Do Kyuh._

 

_“It must be nice to be chosen without the actual selection, don't you think?” Kyungsoo did not  really get what was the Prince trying to imply. He tried to ask for help to his servant but he saw him still bowing to the prince._

 

_“I don't really get what Your Highness meant with those words,” he respectfully responded._

 

_The prince looks at him confused,“You do not know?”_

 

_“I’m afraid I do not?” Kyungsoo replies in all honesty._

 

_“You don’t know that you will marry my brother? That you will marry the crown prince of this  nation?”_

 

_And after heading what the Prince said, he now fathoms who the prince is out of the two and  that day was the start of his chaotic life._

 

Kyungsoo still hasn’t uttered a single word ever since they sat on the royal chair in front of the  lavish table full of delicious foods. Kyungsoo was supposed to be happy with all of his favorite dishes being served right in front of his eyes, but he just cannot. Not when he overheard what  the King just said about him with his own ears.

 

He eyed the Officials and he is surprised to see his father staring at him. It must mean  something serious; Kyungsoo knows his father very well. The official smiled at him, probably  telling him to enjoy the festival.

 

No, Kyungsoo wasn’t like this before. He was truly a bubbly son and a playful child in their  household. Everyone in the market knows the name Kyungsoo as the little one had always been incredibly friendly with the sellers. To say that Kyungsoo is quite well known in the whole city is truly an understatement, he is more than well known.

 

That is why it really shocked everyone that the Little Do who was just playing in the roads of   the market, will suddenly be marrying the crown prince. The crown prince who had never bothered to visit the city; the crown prince whose face is unfamiliar to the people.

 

Many are aware that the crown prince is as good looking like his brother. Sehun always travel  the town and established some connections outside the palace.

 

Sehun and Kyungsoo are very close, just like any in-laws out there. It is honestly weird that  Kyungsoo gets along with the Prince instead of his own husband.

 

Kyungsoo would sometimes draw Prince Sehun in the corner, and the Prince will always praise it.

 

It had always been Kyungsoo's hobby to draw someone and his confidence increases every time someone will praise his work.

 

_Both Kyungsoo and Kai are inside their chamber right now. The King is reading a book in his  bed whilst he was sitting on the chair near the bed, facing the King._

 

_He would be lying if he did not admit that he was hurt when the King announced that they will  not share a bed._

 

_He cannot just tell the officials what the King declared because it will totally cause a ruckus  inside the whole palace and it'll be bad if the news will spread out of doors._

 

_Not sharing a bed means one thing, the two do not get along well._

 

_And this one means the King's consort's dethronement as the King's partner. It has always  been the rules that if the King and the consort do not share a room, then there's no reason for them to be wedded at the first place. Or if the consort did not bear a heir within five years of  being the King's partner, then he or she has to be ousted as the King's first spouse._

 

_Kyungsoo thought that even though the king hates him, Kai still pity him. He could've just told  anyone that they are not sleeping together, but the King remained quiet and act like they share the same bed even if it is obvious that he disagreed with the whole process of marrying the youngest Do._

 

_Kyungsoo gets a piece of paper and a brush. He suddenly wanted to paint Kai. Without the  knowledge of the King, he started to draw few strokes and accurately sketching the King's posture as of the moment._

 

_After a few minutes, he finished the sketch and really liked how it was done. It may only be  done by a brush and black ink but the canvas is perfect. He lets the blank ink in the paper dries for a moment. There's still a complete silence inside the room and minutes passed, he  decided to fold the piece of paper and leave the chamber for a little while._

 

"Your Highness, why are you not eating?" he was startled when the Prince beside him suddenly talks.

 

"I'm not hungry," he simply answered.

 

Kyungsoo answering in phrases means one thing; the royalty is upset.

 

"Something is bothering you," it is not a question, but more of a statement. The prince is sure  that the consort was mad and looking at the person beside Kyungsoo, he can tell the reason now.

 

"It's nothing, Prince Sehun," Sehun shivered with the address. He did not talk anymore but he  indeed knows that there is something wrong.

 

The ceremony continues with the Officials and Royalties drinking and talking.

 

He looks around, only to see the Queen of the north in his sight. Queen Yeon Soo. The Queen truly is a beauty, and Kyungsoo cannot deny that. If not for her status, he's going to assume  that she captured King Minseok's eyes through her attractiveness. The Queen is wearing a red garment, just as what she was expected to be dressed in and a familiar ornamental pin. A phoenix-shaped Binyeo. A _phoenix_. A sudden feeling of bitterness overwhelmed his whole  body.

 

It made his hunch seemingly true. It is not the first time that he thought of it but he thinks that  his husband and the Queen of the North had an affair, oh how dumb of him and the King Minseok.

 

Kai must've given it to the Queen when they held a ceremony in the palace last month.

 

_"Isn't that Queen Yeon Soo?" Kyungsoo asked his servant. There's a ceremony due to a newly discovered land. "Where is she going? The ceremony will start after the sun sets." Kyungsoo  went to a group of court lady walking. When the court ladies realized who is heading to their direction, they stop and give respect to the consort._

 

_"Your Highness,"_

 

_"Where is Queen Yeon Soo heading to?" he asked.It is very weird for a Queen to wander  around the palace that she doesn't own. Kyungsoo is very sure that he had once gave the  Queen a tour of the whole palace._

 

_"I believe that she will be heading to the throne hall," the court lady courteously answered.  'Throne hall?'_

 

_"Is that so?" he responded,"You may go now," he commanded and the court ladies gave their  last bow and left proceeding to where their actual destination is._

 

_"I think Your Majesty will talk to her due to some matters. Not to mention that the King of the  North had just returned from the battlefield and is most likely resting at this time," his personal servant told._

 

_"I hope so," He just hopes that it is really the case._

 

But now, he realized that it isn't. Something actually happened that time. He cannot believe  that Kai will give someone a valuable accessory. Besides, it is the phoenix ornamental pin whom the King's spouse should wear. He NEVER wore the pin, because he never had the  chance to.

 

(2)

 

The ceremony ended and he is very tired to say his farewell to the Officials. He believes that both King Minseok and his spouse will be leaving the next day before gloaming.   

 

He is now heading to their chambers when he was suddenly stopped by the male shaman.

 

"Your Highness," the male shaman greeted.

 

"What is it, Shaman Yong?" he asked even though he kind of now what the Shaman will say.

 

"I can sense a bad spirit troubling you,"

 

_a lie_

 

"It would be better if you spend your night inside your old quarter,"

 

_a lie again_

 

"It is not good if the bad spirit will reach Your Majesty's body or else the both of you will have a hard time creating a heir,"

 

_another lie_

 

"You must not come near to the King's quarter four hours after the sun rises. Do you understand? Your Highness?"

 

He did not need to answer. Both of them knew that the Shaman is lying and he is pretending.

 

"I understand," he simply responded. The male shaman smiled at him and said,"Until then," and he leave.

 

The same statement, the same words, same timing and the same answer. He knows all of it. The Shaman is probably going to King Minseok's and Queen Yeon Soo's quarter now. To tell them the exact words Shaman Yong said to him.The purpose of the shaman's warning is not for his own good, _but for the King's pleasure._

 

He quietly went to his old chamber and once he entered the room, he lets out all of the tears that had been threatening to spill from his eyes. Kyungsoo laughs bitterly, how can he be so fool for Kai?

 

He is tired. Very very tired. Three years of caging his name from someone who does not even care is very tiring.

 

Kyungsoo is tired and tomorrow, hopefully, he will choose to give up.

 

\---

 

Kyungsoo woke up and he grasps that he slept on the floor without any cover and still wearing the royal robe.

 

"Is anyone outside?" Kyungsoo shouted and a servant went inside.

 

"Prepare my bath. I will be going there in a minute," he commanded and the servant quickly nodded and leave the place.

 

Kyungsoo stays inside for a while. He knows that his eyes are still red because he can't stop crying.

 

He wonders, what just happened between the Yeon Soo and the King yesterday.

 

_'They must be still sleeping now,'_

 

_'Kai's arms were wrapped around her waist,'_

 

_'Loud moans encircling their bedroom,'_

 

While he and King Minseok were both being deceived by their own partners.

 

Kyungsoo feels guilty, he could've tell the other King but he cannot bring himself to because of the possibility that Kai might hate him _more_.

 

He hates how he kept silent. The King's _pleasure_ is his _heartbreak_.

 

Every week, there'll be a new woman whom the King will deflower.

 

May it be a servant; a daughter of an official or Queen Yeon Soo. He couldn't count the number of times Kai disrespected him as _his husband_.

 

And it is entirely his fault.

 

"Your Highness, the bath is ready," he did not notice that his personal servant enters the room. He gives the servant a nod.

 

The court ladies gladly opened the door for him and he went to take a bath.

 

While having the time of his life in the tub, he closes his eyes once again, wanting to forget the pain he's feeling right now, and for the last three years.

 

\--

 

"Your Majesty, I've done what you wanted me to do," the shaman told the King.

 

The King is there, lying in his bed.

 

"What did you say?"

 

"I told your Highness to keep a distance with this quarter and you until tomorrow, Your Majesty," Shaman Yong.

 

"You told him the same words?"

 

"Not really," the Shaman lied.

 

"He may notice it, Shaman Yong," _he already knows_ , the Shaman wanted to answer.

 

"Don't worry, he will not,"

 

"What about Minseok?"

 

"I told the King and his spouse the same thing, Your Majesty. That the Queen needs to sleep in another room because of a bad spirit and King Minseok seems to be convinced,"

 

"Good. Now, where is she?"

 

"She is probably heading here right now, Your Majesty,"

 

"Make sure no one sees that she enters the King's chamber,"

 

"Of course, Your Majesty." the Shaman answered.

 

The door suddenly opens and the King was welcomed by the woman who he expected to come.

 

"You may now go, Shaman Yong," without further ado, the Shaman gives his last bow and leave the room.

 

Meanwhile, the King stands up from the bed and approaches the woman.

 

"I've been waiting for this day," the King stated in a husky way.

 

"Bad spirit? You're witty," the Queen smirks as he traces the Kai's robe with her index finger.

 

Kai groans, sudden feeling of neediness encircled his entire body. He wanted to take her, to claim the woman in front of him-- but the two of them were already tied, unfortunately, with someone else. And the least that Kai can do is to deflower the Queen. If he cannot have her as his lover, then he'll have her this way.

 

Kai pulls the woman closer, enough for her to feel the man's chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started to feel the woman's cheeks with his thumb.

 

"Should we remove this?" Kai teased, referring to the woman's robe.

 

Yeon Soo giggled and tiptoed to grab the man's lips.

 

They share an intimate kiss and God knows what happened after.

 

(3)

 

Though Kyungsoo already knows it is useless, he still obeys what the Shaman told him; to visit their quarter four hours after the sun rises.

 

With those hours of waiting, he told his servant to quickly informed the court ladies that he will bring the King's food instead. The servant did what he was told and he came back bringing the tray of the food that will be served in to the King's chamber.

 

He soon went to the King's room and everyone gives way to him.

 

Doors started to open and he saw Kai reading some letters. Kyungsoo smiled.

 

"Your food, Your Majesty." he said and puts down the tray down the floor. He got no response, and Kyungsoo still smile, bitterly.

 

"I'm already full"

 

"But you still haven't eaten your breakfast yet," Kyungsoo demanded.

 

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO EAT!" the King bursted out. It's new since Kyungsoo did not even flinched. Instead, he just smiled painfully at the King.

 

"Why? Because you had her as your breakfast already?"

 

It's now the King who looks at Kyungsoo, "What are you trying to say Kyungsoo?" he challenges.

 

"Was she that good Kai?" the King quivers at the sudden question but he cannot lose.

 

"Leave, Kyungsoo." it sounds so calm, yet very taus.

 

"ANSWER ME Kai!" Kyungsoo can't hold himself anymore. He doesn't care if the servants outside will hear them. He had enough.

 

"I do not know what you are talking about!"

 

"How does it feel?" the little royalty started, "To sleep with someone while your husband is crying in pain?"

 

"You never look at me; you never recognize my existence. I'm basically _useless to you_ ,"

 

"You let those whores sleep in _our_ bed when it was supposed to be _me_ who should sleep with you," Kyungsoo cries. "How can you hurt me like this?"

 

The King did not respond, he _can't._

 

 _"_ I let you hate me, but don't you think _this is too much_ ?" Kyungsoo's voice is very low, yet the King can hear it _clearly._

 

"Am I not enough, Kai?" the tone is... begging, pleading the King to deny what he asked, even though he knew that it is impossible.

 

"Leave this room now," it was a penetrating and commanding voice and King Kai is aware even the servants outside can hear what he just said.

 

"Tell it to me!" the consort challenged. The tension was too thick and even the sharpest tool cannot cut it.

 

"If you wish to live, leave this room! Don't make me repeat my words Do Kyungsoo!"

 

"I will not leave this room until you answer my question!"

 

"I said leave!"

 

"ANSWER ME!"

 

"Do you wish to be punished?"

 

The youngest Byun knows that the King will not do that. Not when he did not break a law. _He_ is threatening _him._

 

 _"_ It is just a yes or no!" Kyungsoo demanded. The king's jaw clenched with how persistent Kyungsoo is.

 

Kai stands up and went to where Kyungsoo is. He coldly looks at him. "You want to know my answer?" the King simper devilishly, "The answer is yes Kyungsoo, YES" King Kai emphasizes.

 

 _"You were never enough,"_ Kyungsoo started crying and the King isn't bother with that. He simply doesn't care.

 

"Now that you have my answer, leave this room now," it was a low tone but Kyungsoo knows that he has to leave. No matter how pitiful he looks, he should at least save his pride as the King's spouse and the best way to do that is to leave.

 

He went to his former room with his kneed on his chest and he started crying there.

 

_He misses his life before._

 

_He misses being Do Kyungsoo_

 

_He misses the time when the only burden that he has is when his father will not let him play outside_

 

_He misses hanging out with the youngest Yoo._

 

_He misses everything and he hated how cruel the fate is._

 

Three years of being the king's consort, and this is the first time that he confronted the King.

 

Because Kyungsoo never had the courage to.

  
  
  


"You're Highness, please eat," the royal servant told Kyungsoo.

 

It has been a day since Kyungsoo did not leave his chambers. He was still hurt, and he doesn't wishes to see the King.

 

The whole palace - except for the King is very worried as the news about the him spread around the place.

 

The officials were also curious with what happen but they know that it is related to the King.

 

Specially his father, who had been trying to enter his quarters was very worried and curious onto what is the king's spouse is up to.

 

He refused to eat and everyone is making a fuss out of it. He may face sickness - or worse, death.

 

Kyungsoo spent the time sketching anything that he pictures in his mind. The palace; the nature; random servants ; different officials, and even the King. Only to crumbled all of the pieces of paper and smudging the black ink along the table of his room.

 

"Your Highness, why are you being so hard?" the royal servant bravely asked him. His servant knew that he was kind. Not really bothered with the insults he has been hearing ever since he was declared as the King's other half. He doesn't use his title to disobey his teachers and lecturers - He had always been like that.

 

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Kyungsoo angrily snapped at the latter. The other was shock; she didn't really expect it from Kyungsoo himself.

 

Calmly, the servant fixes his posture accordingly and speaks, "Your father wishes to meet you, Your Highness." he told her.

 

"Let him in," she finally gives up.

 

The royal servant commanded the two ladies to open the door and enters his father who had been patiently waiting to be invited inside by his son.

 

"Father,"

 

"How come you're acting like this?" No greetings at all.

 

"I'm sorry father," he apologized.

 

"Is it the King?"

 

"Yes." Kyungsoo softly answered.

 

"I think it's time to talk to him, his actions are not acceptable at all given that you're his spouse!" His father stated. Kyungsoo internally approve with the idea but he thinks that it is useless considering that the King listens to no one.

 

"Father, no one will and no one can change the King, not even the God." Official Do breathes out as a result of vexation. Kyungsoo is his favorite son and he doesn't want his little boy to be devastated in hoping for the bastard King to notice his existence.

 

"Still, I will give it a try. I'll talk to the other officials and we will discuss how to approach the King with regards to this matter. Do not starve yourself or else the King might be displeased with your appearance."

 

Kyungsoo nods and his father signals the servant to bring the food. He pitifully examines his son's behavior while eating. The spirit of his child compared before is nothing with the energy he's showing as of now; and it made him absolutely miserable. Kyungsoo is his strength but ironically his weak point as well.

 

It's either the King will finally accept his son, or he will declare a war.

  


"Your Majesty, please listen to us." The officials respectfully protest outside the quarter of the King while executing a big bow. The respected master of Do household gathered all of the officials and explain to them how would the negligence of the King to his spouse can greatly affect the whole palace - and the untoward response both the King and Kyungsoo might receive once the truth disseminate outside the palace.

 

"Your Majesty, we beg you to listen to us." One of the officials bravely clamored.

 

No servants or royal guards stopped them from doing the protest. But there still was no answer or presence of the King. They all assumed that King Kai is just laughing at them while being pleasured or he is probably pleasuring someone right now.

The begging continues while unbeknownst to everyone is that Kyungsoo is watching them from afar; just behind the place's pillar and he couldn't stop crying. His father loves him too much to the point that he had done this kind of defiance to the King.

 

The clouds started to converge. The sky is sunless, only suffused of a hoary color that harmonizes with the melancholic mood of the whole palace.The heavy droplets of the light substance from the crying heaven did not faze the officials from continuing the protest.

 

Kyungsoo wants to stop them but he knows it is pointless to break off what was started already.

 

The cries and pleas of the officials waiting for their Majesty to come out was more deafening than the din of the thunder.

 

With all his might, Kyungsoo dashes to where his father is and hopelessly asked him to stop all of these in instance. An official who go against the king may not only suffer from an insufferable death, but his family could also be killed.

 

The officials stop as they witness how the Royal Consort shed tears on his father's embrace. The emotional sentiment - and the will of a father who only wanted the best for his son, is truly a heartbreaking sight.

 

In this cruel - very cruel place, the darkness was unfortunately leading.

 

(4)

 

"Your Majesty, the officials are outside of your chamber." The shaman announced. It forcefully made the servant behind him stopped the massage.

 

"Is it about that Kyungsoo again?" he angrily retorted. The shaman nodded as an answer. "Let them be. It's not like it'll change my attitude towards that kid. Continue." the King commanded and without a second, the servant continues what she is doing.

 

"Let them feel what hell is."

 

"Your Majesty, the weather is bad. I think it is pertaining something." Shaman Yong noticed as he heard the roaring sound of the thunder.

 

"Pertaining  to what?"

 

"A premonition that something will definitely happen," he said.

"You're thinking too much, Shaman Yong. As long as I'm the King, nothing bad will happen in this kingdom."

 

 _Not with the kingdom._ The Shaman wanted to add but he just keep quiet knowing that the King's mood is not that good today.

 

 

 

—

The weather looking so dreary; with the rays of sunlight being masked by sullen clouds, with the power the Shaman possess, he had foreseen that today will be that day.

 

A horrible and painful demise will occur inside the ruler's very own hall.

 

"Your Majesty, I'm saying this as your father in law. Not only for the sake of my son - "

 

" 'Not for the sake of my son' Yeah yeah, I've been hearing that argue ever since we tied the knot, FATHER." King Kai emphasizes the last word. The Official shivers with the tone of the King but he has to show no fear to the King as this may be his last chance to do so.

 

"Your Majesty, this is not something to mock!" he shouted at him, making the other officials and servants horrified, and probably praying for the Official's life.

 

The King who is sitting boastfully in his throne stands up due to the man's outrage, "How dare you raise your voice to me?! Did you forget who are you talking to?!"

 

Official Do moves at the center, showing no fright of the possible things that the King may do to him and his son's life. "This is not the time to act prideful and all, Your Majesty! Your behavior to your husband is truly unacceptable! The rumors are becoming true to the society."

 

"I don't care. If that so, find me an untainted noble from a powerful family. The one worthy to become my concubine," King Kai hissed. Everyone inside were surprised with the King's announcement - some were already thanking the gods hence they could've their daughter married to the king even just as the royal concubine.

 

"Y...Your Majesty! We all know you can't do that yet! Not when you still haven't succeeded to have a legitimate heir!" It's a rule from the Gods that no one is allowed to have a concubine if the Royal Consort or the Queen still hasn't given a birth to the future heir of the Kingdom.

 

The King's spouse should be checked by the royal physician first if he or she is capable of giving birth. If not, then an automatic dethronement would happen.

 

But in Kyungsoo's case, he can give birth to a child. The problem is the King.

 

"I can always manipulate the truth, Official Do. I can have anyone in this city believes that the King's current spouse cannot bear a child. What do you think? Sounds good right?" the animalistic side of the King is slowly showing. The other officials did not comment any further as they would be in disadvantage if they say any opposing remarks to the King. Not to say that most of them have a daughter that's best fit for being a Concubine.

 

"Your Majesty.... I beg you," Kyungsoo's father pleaded. He knows that arguing with the King will just make things worse and the best thing to do right now is to beg, even if he has to lower his pride.

 

"Stop, Official Do. You can't make me change my decision with a simple please. And I've decided, every official who has a daughter ---" the announcement was interrupted when someone entered the hall.

 

A hopeless figure comes into the room. Everyone looks at his helpless state, it's obvious that the boy had just cried. Kyungsoo stands beside his father who wanted to stop him. "Your Majesty, why do you hate me so much?" sobs were heard all throughout the room but it did not fazed the King a bit.

 

"Argue all you want, you're going to be dethroned anyway." King Kai smirked and sits at his throne again, not giving Kyungsoo the proper privilege a King's husband deserve.

 

"Kai why are you like this?" the consort yelps. "Both of us know... That I have the ability Kai, the ability to give birth. But the thing is.... you hate me. You loathe my existence to the point you'll do all of these things just so i could be removed of my position right?"

 

"Perhaps you want me dead," Kyungsoo chuckled bitterly.

 

The accusation alarmed the King. Regardless of his hatred towards his spouse; no matter how much he wanted him to be ousted, he never wanted him dead. "Watch your words Do Kyungsoo." he warned. Each of them holding their breath waiting for the next move the consort will do.

 

Tears filled his eyes  and he forced a smile, "Don't worry Kai. I'll willingly grant your wish," carefully, he removes the Binyeo that was given to him since he became the King's husband. It isn't the symbol of Phoenix. The Shaman watches carefully, he can feel it. The bad energy that will cause a big chaos. The barrier of the hall surprisingly opened showing an unfamiliar greasy commoner bringing a dangerous dagger.

 

The commoner looks like a monstrous beast ready to kill anyone on the way. Since the center is unoccupied it made it easier for the outsider to run fast. Given that the royal guards outside were stabbed already and the guards inside were limited to two.

 

The dagger clashes with the lithe body of the consort, producing a disturbing scrunch when the edge of the cutting tool dig profoundly causing Kyungsoo to screech louder. The civilian thrusted it in depth, till the lethal slick ore vanished and the inky haft was shoving adjacent to his now bleeding chest. Nobody made an effort to move. It all seemed a slow motion and action was only done after they all had a grasped of the situation. The royal guards hastily lashed the commoner of the sword.

 

"Kyungsoo!" everyone stiffened with the scene they just witnessed. The King quickly went down to look for his husband.

 

"Call the Royal Doctor! Now!" King Kai growled. He looks at the poor state of his husband who was stabbed in front of him. The consort quivered a soft sound, harsh gags combined with a suffering clamor. "Kyungsoo!"

 

"Your... Majesty," he managed to whispered despite running out of breathe. "I'm letting you go," and with that, his eyes completely closed.

 

"Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo! Wake up! Kyungsoo!" he begged at  Kyungsoo's lifeless frame in the middle of the hall.

  
  


"Your Majesty, wake up, Your Majesty!" it took a shout to wake up the paranoid King from a tragic nightmare he had seen from his sleep.

 

"Fuck..." he profaned under his breathe. The King is extremely soaking and the servant is worried.

 

"Your Majesty, I went inside of your room because of an urgent news only to catch the sight of you looking so afraid... and weak," the servant said and lowered his head.

 

"Thank God, it's just a nightmare," he sighed heavily and glances at his servant this time. "So, what is the urgent news all about?"

 

The servant bites his lips before revealing the news, "Royal Consort Do is missing."

 

(end? Lol sequel soon)

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel - [ The Missing Royal Consort ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296967)
> 
> Twitter: [@theshadowchild_](https://twitter.com/theshadowchild_)
> 
> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED


End file.
